The Mistake Turned Right
by My Crushed Candy Heart
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha end up having a one night stand when both are drunk and the outcome is a set of twins. What will they do?Can they set things right and turn their mistake into a miracle?


**Chapter One**

**Her nightmare begins**

Twenty year old Kagome Higurashi walked down the busy streets of Tokyo clutching her coat tightly against her body. Her midnight black hair blowing frantically in the breeze. She had several red and blue streaks running through her hair as well. She was the best lawyer in all of Japan and proved it several times. She never lost a case and was a beautiful, rebelious, genious. She walked into her small home and removed her long winter coat revealing her black short sleeved turtle neck sweater and knee length jean skirt with black ballet flats.

She carelessly threw her coat on the black leather couch and walked straight to the bathroom. She locked the door behind herself and pulled a small box from her skirt pocket. She quickly pulled out the small device inside before turning over the box for directions. She quickly did as said and waited. When the alarm on her watch went off she looked at the device. She felt tears stinging her eyes and whispered "No...No!No!No!No!**NO!THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"** She dropped the device and started to cry into her hands. The small device on the floor was a pregnancy test and Kagome...Was pregnant. She laid there sobbing for a good hour before she actually fell asleep with her back propped against the bathtub.

Her best friend Sango Hiroshi found her that way at about seven at night and looked at the little test on the floor and understood what had happened. She sighed sadly and shook her best friend awake. Kagome opened her eyes lazily and looked at Sango with greatly empty eyes and said "Sango...I got knocked up...The best lawyer in Japan...Got knocked up...What am I going to do...?"Sango stared at her best friend sympathetically and said "Don't worry about it hun. I'll be here for you every step of the way. You'll keep working until you start showing more than your clothes can hide then you'll say your visiting family for a while. You will have this baby and it will be loved I'm sure of that much."

Kagome nodded in agreement and said "But the father will hate it and he already can't stand me...Besides he has a girlfriend. I was just a drunken one night stand. He will consider this child to be nothing but trouble for him and Kikyou...He might even kill me and the baby...You know it's legal in demon laws...He may be a hanyou but as long as he has a drop of demon blood running through his veins it's legal..."Sango pulled Kagome into an embrace and held her while she cried. She knew Inuyasha would probably consider it but she would kill him before he could lay a hand on Kagome.

Finally Kagome somewhat calmed down and Sango asked "Do you want some chamimile**_(SP?)_**tea to calm you down?"She nodded and Sango smiled and made her tea while Kagome laid on her couch watching some random show. When she came back Kagome drank the tea quickly. Once she finished she laid back down and stared into space completely consumed in her thoughts staring blankly at the ceiling. Sango just sat patiently in the loveseat watching her friend. Finally Kagome's eyes slid shut and she was envoloped in a deep slumber that took her away from her stressful life.

Sango sighed knowing Kagome would cuss her out for this tomorrow but it needed to be done. She pulled out her cell phone and called her boy friend Miroku who was also Inuyasha's best friend. She never took her eyes off of Kagome's form making sure she didn't wake up. Miroku soon picked up. Sango said "Look Miroku we have an emergency. You remember how Inuyasha and Kagome got drunk and ended up having a one night stand four months ago?Yeah well turns out the iggnorant ass got her pregnant."

"She's asleep right now or I'd be dead. She doesn't want Inuyasha to know cause she's scared he'll try to kill her and the baby so they couldn't cause him anymore trouble. Especially since Kikyou was really pissed about the one night stand. Plus I wouldn't put it past Kikyou to hire a hit man. I'm sorry I just think the father has a right to know and I'll protect her and this baby with my life. I won't let him lay a hand on her. She's like my little sister and I refuse to let her get hurt anymore than she already has."

Miroku understood completely and hung up. Sango was scared for Kagome, the baby, and herself but wouldn't let anyone else know that. She smiled softly and laid a blanket across Kagome and situated herself in the loveseat before falling asleep herself. She'd need her rest if she was going to convince Kagome to go to the hospital tomorrow to see how the baby was doing.

* * *

After hanging up with Sango Miroku couldn't believe his ears. Inuyasha had gotten Kagome pregnant. She had every right to be scared since she thinks he hates both she and children. Inuyasha doesn't _hate _her. Kagome just reminds Inuyasha too much of what he did four months ago but she was right about how Inuyasha doesn't want any children or like them. He thinks they're the most annoying creatures on the planet.

Miroku is very determined to protect Kagome and her unborn child. He's fully prepared to give his life for them. Kagome deserved a little bit of happiness in her life and the child deserved to be brought into the worlds and experience it's wonderful mother's infinite love. Kagome is what people would consider to be the perfect mother. Miroku would not allow this child to lose it's mother or vice- versa.

Miroku sighed knowing what he had to do at the moment. Call Inuyasha. He pulled out his cell phone and clicked speed dial two. It rang for a minute before he answered. (AN:you need to hear both sides of the phone call this time so i'm gonna do a dialogue thingy I-Inuyasha M-Miroku K-Kikyou)

I-What do you want lech!

M-I wanted to tell you something important.

I-Can't it wait?

K-Inu!Get off the phone I'm getting cold!

I-Just a minute babe.

M-Yash man I suggest you tell her to get dressed cause she won't be getting any tonight.

I-Just tell me already!

M-I think I should tell you in person so get your ass over here now!

I-Can't it wait?I'm kinda busy.

M-Yash!Forget about fucking Kikyou!This is urgent!It will change your life forever!

I-Fine, fine I'm coming.

M-Good. See ya in ten minutes Yash.

I-Yeah. See ya soon.

Miroku sighed knowing Inuyasha wouldn't take to well to what he was going to be told and neither would Kikyou but he had to know. Miroku planned to keep Inuyasha over night and confront Kagome and Sango at the hospital tomorrow. For tonight he just had to focus on living.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he hung up the phone and looked to his naked girlfriend on the bed. She just laid there waiting for him to fuck her and he again sighed. "Sorry babe but Roks got something urgent to tell me that can't wait. Bye."He pulled on a pair of black sweats and a red muscle shirt while saying this and walked out the door. He could hear her saying every cuss word in the book and then some but ignored it and slipped on his nike's and walked out the door.

He broke into a run and got to Miroku's right on time. He walked in lazily and plopped onto the couch. Miroku sat across from him and said "Okay Yash. You have to promise me you won't do anything until I say it's okay to after I tell you got it?"He nodded his head and said "Yeah. I promise."Miroku smiled a tiny bit and said "I'm sorry Yash but your going to be a father."Inuyasha blinked dumbfounded and asked "What?Who?When?"

Miroku sighed and said "You will be a father in two months, the girl got pregnant four months ago. She's human, beautiful, sucessful, and she is Kagome Higurashi. She is the mother to your child." Inuyasha growled and said "The wench? I'll kill her and the baby!" Miroku glared and said "You will do no such thing. Both me and Sango will defend them with our lives. Kagome deserves a little happiness in her life. You know nothing about her past. It's a very dark and very bad past. She loves children and I think this is just what she needs to move on from her past and accept it. You won't hurt them!"

Inuyasha sighed and said "Fine. Sine she's having my kid I guess I'll have to be somewhat civil towards her but I aint gonna get all lovey dovey." Miroku smiled and said "Didn't expect you to. Oh and Sango is going to force Kagome to go to the hospital tomorrow to check on the baby." Inuyasha asked "How long has she known." Miroku responded with "She found out this afternoon and Sango found out at around seven at night. Kagome didn't want you to know since she had a feeling you'd try and kill her and the baby. Whether you believe it or not. She'll make an excellent mother. She's great with children and is already extremely protective of the child in her womb. If it had been Kikyou or any other girl they would have killed the baby in some illegal way by now. Instead she's going to let it come into this world, have a life, love it, care for it, make sure it's happy. She never got any of that and she's determined to make sure her baby does. You should be gracious she's the mother."

Inuyasha just sighed once again and leaned back further into the couch and ran his hand over his face. Yeah he already knew she'd be a perfect mother from the moment he met her. He knew he was lucky to have her as the mother. Seriously she graduated high school at thirteen and college at fifteen. Then she had her own law firm at sixteen. Followed by the ranking of best lawyer in Japan at eighteen. On top of all of that she's the most beautiful women he's ever met with a great loving and caring personality.

Inuyasha laid down and pulled a blanket over his head and mumbled "Okay Miroku. I will be a good father to this baby and will try to understand the mother better. I'm going to bed now. Wake me when it's time to go to the hospital." Miroku smiled and went up to his room and to bed just like everyone else.

* * *

Kagome woke up at six in the morning since she was hungry and went into the kitchen. She had an overwhelming craving for ramen at the moment and knew it was because Inuyasha was a ramen addict so it's only natural the baby would want that. She pulled out a packet and heated some water. Then she made some hot chocolate for herself and Sango in the coffee pot so it would stay hot for awhile.

She grabbed a bowl, fork, and mug before retreiving her finished ramen and hot chocolate. She smiled softly and walked back into the living room and turned on the television and watched the anime blood +(AN:i don't own blood +) until Sango woke up. She smiled softly at her friend and said "There's ramen and hot chocolate in the kitchen if you want some.

Sango nodded and went to receive her breakfast. She returned and looked at the television and smiled while saying "Cool. You're watching blood +. Remember how we'd wake up early to watch it in high school? It really brings back memories."Kagome nodded and continued to watch. She felt unusually at peace this morning. Then she felt a little bump in her stomach and smiled. Her baby had just kicked for the first time.

She looked over to Sango and grabbed her hand and placed it on her stomach and said "Feel." Sango waited and felt the little bump and beamed at Kagome and said "Your baby just kicked!"Kagome nodded enthusicastically and said "I'm ready to go to the hospital." Sango nodded and waited while Kagome went upstairs and changed. She came down in a pair of forest green sweats and a white skin tight t-shirt that said 'Puppy Love' in big black cursive letters with a picture of two puppies sleeping on the back with her hair pulled up into a messy bun and pumas.

She tossed Sango and outfit and she went into the bathroom to change. When Sango came out she was wearing a pair of pink sweats with a black skin tight t-shirt that said 'Back Off ' in big red bulky letters with some white nike's. She smiled and walked over to Kagome who was now wearing her knee length fuzzy black coat and a simple black hat with her black scarf and gloves. She smiled and handed Sango her stuff which she immediately put now. Now Sango also had her white hat, gloves, scarf, and waist length downfeather coat.

Sango latched onto Kagome's arm and the pair walked back out onto the busy streets of Tokyo all the way to the hospital that was about a fifteen minute walk away. They walked in and Kagome walked up to the receptionist and said "I need an ultrasound and general check up. I found out I was pregnant yesterday and I'm already four months in and it's father is a hanyou so it will only be six months long. I need to make sure my baby is okay."

The lady smiled and asked "First child?"Kagome nodded and the lady said "It's okay hun. It's not as bad as everyone makes it out to be. I have three of my own. Two little girls and a little boy. You'll do fine." Kagome smiled and said thank you before walking down the halls with Sango to Ms. Kaede's office. They knocked and heard a faint come in. They smiled at the elderly woman and Kagome said "Um..I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm four months pregnant with a hanyou's baby and just found out yesterday." Kaede smiled and said "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of you."

Kagome smiled and said "Thank you. So what's first?" Kaede smiled and explained how an ultrasound works before laying Kagome on the bed and rubbing the cold gel on her stomach. She smiled and said "Ready to see your baby?"Kagome nodded and Kaede put the device on her stomach and moved it around until she found the baby and said "There's your baby. Do you want to know the sex?" Kagome nodded and Kaede said "Your having twins. A little boy and a little girl. Both have puppy ears too so I'm guessing the father is an inu-hanyou?"

Kagome smiled. She got to have both genders. Then she nodded at Kaede's question. Then of course Inuyasha and Miroku had to come in. She sighed and said "Sango you told Miroku to tell Inuyasha didn't you?"Sango nodded and said "Sorry Kagome but he had a right to know since he's the father."Kagome sighed again and asked "What do you want Inuyasha?Shouldn't you be home with Kikyou?"He sighed and said "No I'm here because I want to be there for you and our child."Kagome smiled a tiny bit and said "We're having twins. A little boy and girl."

He smiled a very small smile that only Kagome noticed and said "Cool."She nodded and looked back at Kaede and asked "Are they healthy?"Kaede nodded and said "Yes very healthy. You have been taking excellent care of them as well as yourself. I want you to come see me every other week to check on them though."Kagome nodded and said "Of course. So is that all?" Kaede nodded and said "That is all. Just keep doing what you have been. I hope to see you soon."

Kagome nodded and said "Thank you Kaede." Then she sat up and went into the bathroom to get the gel off and succeeded. She came back out and locked arms with Sango again and said "Well I'm going home now. I will see you all later. Come on Sango."Sango nodded and said "Bye guys!"Then they procceeded to walk back to Kagome's house where they sat and watched blood + episodes all day while eating whatever Kagome got a craving for.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku walked back to Inuyasha's house knowing that Inuyasha had to be break up with Kikyou if he was going to be a decent father. They walked in and Kikyou instantly latched onto him and said "Inu now you gotta make up for last night." Inuyasha pulled her off and said "Kikyou it's over. I expect you to be moved out by dinner time." She glared and said "Why?"

Miroku smirked and said "He's going to be a daddy." She laughed and said "Yeah right. Now tell me the real reason." Inuyasha glared and said "That is the real reason. I'm going to be a father in two months." Kikyou glared and said "Who's the mother?" Miroku said "Kagome Higurashi. Their having twins. A boy and girl and you won't touch her our their children or you will be murdered got it?" Kikyou just nodded and whispered in Inuyasha's ear "She better watch her back cause I won't give up that easily..."Then she walked out without a second glance.

Inuyasha looked to Miroku and said "Tomorrow morning tell Sango to move herself and Kagome into my house and you will be moving in as well. Kikyou is planning something and I will keep them safe. Besides this mansion is plenty big enough." Miroku nodded and went into the living room to watch any show that had lots of violence in it while Inuyasha went upstairs and took everything out of the room including the carpet and his clothes and sent it all out to be burned to ash and scraped all the paint off of the wall.

He smiled and had some new red carpet brought in and laid before having a new king sized bed put in with red sheets, pillows, and comforters. Then he had a few black and red dressers brought in and the walls all painted red. Finally he had new clothes brought in for himself to remove any traces of Kikyou ever living there. When he looked at his new digital alarm clock he saw that it was two in the morning so he went to bed hoping Kagome appreciated all he was doing for her and their children.

**_AN:hey i hope you like it so far. Kikyou will cause lots of trouble since it would be boring if everything just went happy and perfect. JA NE!_**


End file.
